


Our Night

by cherylisfire



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylisfire/pseuds/cherylisfire
Summary: sorry for this short chapter! next one will be longer :)





	1. Chapter 1

I was at Cheryl’s halloween party, dressed as Rihanna. People have told me i look like her so i thought why not.  
Toni Topaz, aka my best friend came over to me. She smelled like beer and was really wasted. “heeyyyyy Roseee. I’m going to Cheryl’s party wanna come?” She asked almost tripping over her own feet. “Toni, we’re already at Cheryl’s party remember?” I said laughing. “oh..oops” she said and walked away. I have never really liked parties and never will. i’m an introvert but Toni forced me to go. She’s the best, but she wants me to meet new people. And i’m definitely not good at that. I took a sip of my beer and almost spit it out by the loud “BANG” i suddenly heard. Oh god.. it was the football team. I never really liked them. They were so loud. pretty much the opposite of me. I was happy to see Kevin coming in after them. He’s also my best friend. He’s a lot like me, we’re both dorks. Toni is so different, she’s so badass but we still get along really good. 

“Hey Rihanna! Where’s Rose?!” I heard Moose shout. Ugh, the football team. Kevin, who was dressed as a doctor, came over to me. “OMG ROSEEEE!! YOU LOOK SO HOT!!” he shouted in my ear. “I’M NOT DEAF OKAY?!” I shouted back. “I SAID YOU WERE HOT NOT DEAF!” I laughed so hard people looked at me worried. “O M G, Rose, Archie is totally staring at you! Go over there! Dance with him!” Kevin said excited. “Oh god no. He’s so dumb, he doesn’t even know what books are.” I replied. “But he’s hot..”. Kevin said staring. “so go over there!” “no way! I’m not doing that!” I said. But Kevin already had me by the arm and was pulling me in Archie’s direction. “Hey Archie, lets dance!!” Kevin said. After about 3 seconds Kevin said he was getting drinks. So me and Archie were left alone. “Hey” he said. I already was annoyed but i couldn’t do anything but say “hi” back.

“i don’t really like halloween but i thought the party would be nice, it’s even nicer now!” he said, trying to make a move. “okay, i don’t like parties.” i said bored “oh, okay” he grabbed my waist and wanted me to dance with him, so i did. It got kind of fun until he kissed me. I pulled away and didn't say anything. “I knew you would like me!” he said happy. He took me by the arm and picked me up. Putting me back on the kitchen counter. And started kissing me again. I tried to pull away but he thought i wanted him to kiss my neck. I didn’t want that so i kicked him. And ran away, crying. 

Most people wouldn’t see this as a big deal, but i did. I have been assaulted, 5 years ago. So this hit me extra hard. I ran to the bathroom and forgot to lock it. I looked at myself in a mirror, i saw a crying mess. suddenly Reggie came in. Fuck fuck fuck, no one is supposed to see me right now. I turned my head away. But it was too late, he had already seen me. “Rose? what is it?” he asked concerned. “nothing, leave me alone.” I said, wanting him to leave. But he didn’t. “Don’t lie to me, you don’t look like nothing happened” “Like you care” I told him “I do, i’m not drunk like everyone else here, you can talk to me.” Why is he being sweet to me? i thought. He’s never been nice. I turned around. “it’s just Archie, trying to hook up with me.” “Oh, he’s too drunk to think. Are you okay?” he asked “yeah, yes, i’m fine” I lied. “you’re not.” “I am, I really am” He pulled me closer and hugged me, which made me burst into tears again. “you don’t have to tell me.. it’s all good now, you’re safe”


	2. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this short chapter! next one will be longer :)

After i stopped crying he took me back to the party, and brought me back to Kevin. “Omg Rose! what happened?” He said. I told him what happened and he hugged me. “are you okay?” “Yeah, i am now” “Good, i know this isn’t the good situation to say this buttt, who knew the one and only Riverdale hottie Reggie Mantle, could be so nice?” I laughed. “I don’t know! It was weird but he was so sweet.” “awww, swoon”he said grinning. after a while of trying to get Toni leave Cheryl i drove her home and went to home myself, and went to bed.

When i woke up i looked at my phone, it was 10:34 am. I saw i got  
some messages from instagram. I opened them:

reggieman: Hey  
reggieman: it’s me Reggie  
reggieman: I got your user from Kevin

I quickly took a shower and put some clothes on, i didn’t want to look like a zombie in front of him. I went downstairs and was on my phone when he arrived. I opened the door, and there he stood. “Hi!” he said happy. “Hey” I replied. I sat down on the couch and he followed. He broke the awkward silence by saying “so, are you really okay? you know, after what happened yesterday?” “yeah i’m fine, i was overreacting” i said casual. “hey, it’s okay to cry about things.. don’t be ashamed” he replied, looking into my eyes, as if he was reading my thoughts. “thanks..” I said, shifting uncomfortable. “umm.. do you want something to drink? Coffee, milk, water, soda?” “some water, please?” he asked “okayy” i stood up and grabbed some water. I decided i would get straight to the point now, i wanted him to answer the question. “so, why are you so worried about me?” i asked. “oh, um.. i.. um... just wanted to help you.” he stuttered “oh, okay”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! Sorry if this is cringy or bad, feel free to leave tips behind.


End file.
